The Quest for the Unnamed Ones
by The Messenger of Olympus
Summary: IM SO SORRY THIS HAS BEEN MOVED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AND WATTPAD ITS THE SAME NAME WITH ONLY A FEW DIFFERNECES IM SO SORRY THIS IS EASIER FOR ME D:
1. Chapter 1

The readhead girl was shaking. She was coughing and gasping and was turning green. Even the fire seemed to stare at her.

"Rachel?" Nico di Angelo heard Annabeth say. "Is everything alright?"

Hazel's hand shot out and grabbed Nico's. She leaned over and whispered, "Is this normal for her?"

Nico shook his head. "I've never seen her like this." Rachel started spewing smoke, which was usually normal normal for her, but this thime it was black.

No. No no no no no. Please no.

It couldnt be happening. It had only been a month since the war with Gaea had ended. Only thirty days. And here the oracle was again, but this wasn't the normal prophecy protacol.

She straightened and cackled in a voice that was definetely not hers. Hazel gasped and a girls voice screamed. She spun in a slow circle and surveyed everyone through pure black eyes. "You thought it was over, my little heroes? Think again!" Another cackle. "Here's the thing. We have a boy from your side. And his little girlfriend. You come in five days or he dies. Only send five people to come and get him. Only five. Then, maybe we'll kill you. Until then, see you in your nightmares!" The voice cackled again, and the smoke stopped.

Rachel collapsed, shivering. Hazel looked live she might cry. It was to soon, they had just lost people, only to lose some more?

Chiron cleared his throat, trying to fake confidence. "A quest then? To get some halfbloods which we will obviously need? Who wants to do it?"

No one raised their hands. Nico sighed. "Don't you dare!" Hazel whispered. "Well no one else will unless I do." Nico snapped back. "Fine!" Hazel whispered. "It doesn't even matter seeing if you're going I'm obviously coming with you," Nico sighed. "Fine." "Go right ahead, then."

Nico raised his hand.

Everyone let out their breaths. They were relieved this wasn't going to be them. "Who will ucompanie Mr. di Angelo on this quest?" Chiron asked the crowd.

Hazel's hand shot up. Then, suprisingly, three more. Nico's best friends. First Reyna's. Then Jason's. Then Will Solace's. There was no doubt that if Frank were here he would want to go, but he was still at Camp Jupiter so Reyna could come.

"Five then." Nico said, his voice loud enough for everyone in the campfire to hear him. "When will we depart?" He asked, adressing the centaur. "No later than dawn. You must hurry if you hope to save the boy's life."

"Well then," Nico said to his accomplices. "We should get back to our cabins, then. We have a big day tomorrow." The five demigods walked off to their cabins. Once they were gone, a voice rang out through the camp. "Those brave idiots." Piper muttered. "They're going to get themselves killed."


	2. Chapter 2

The readhead girl was shaking. She was coughing and gasping and was turning green. Even the fire seemed to stare at her.

"Rachel?" Nico di Angelo heard Annabeth say. "Is everything alright?"

Hazel's hand shot out and grabbed Nico's. She leaned over and whispered, "Is this normal for her?"

Nico shook his head. "I've never seen her like this." Rachel started spewing smoke, which was usually normal normal for her, but this thime it was black.

No. No no no no no. Please no.

It couldnt be happening. It had only been a month since the war with Gaea had ended. Only thirty days. And here the oracle was again, but this wasn't the normal prophecy protacol.

She straightened and cackled in a voice that was definetely not hers. Hazel gasped and a girls voice screamed. She spun in a slow circle and surveyed everyone through pure black eyes. "You thought it was over, my little heroes? Think again!" Another cackle. "Here's the thing. We have a boy from your side. And his little girlfriend. You come in five days or he dies. Only send five people to come and get him. Only five. Then, maybe we'll kill you. Until then, see you in your nightmares!" The voice cackled again, and the smoke stopped.

Rachel collapsed, shivering. Hazel looked live she might cry. It was to soon, they had just lost people, only to lose some more?

Chiron cleared his throat, trying to fake confidence. "A quest then? To get some halfbloods which we will obviously need? Who wants to do it?"

No one raised their hands. Nico sighed. "Don't you dare!" Hazel whispered. "Well no one else will unless I do." Nico snapped back. "Fine!" Hazel whispered. "It doesn't even matter seeing if you're going I'm obviously coming with you," Nico sighed. "Fine." "Go right ahead, then."

Nico raised his hand.

Everyone let out their breaths. They were relieved this wasn't going to be them. "Who will ucompanie Mr. di Angelo on this quest?" Chiron asked the crowd.

Hazel's hand shot up. Then, suprisingly, three more. Nico's best friends. First Reyna's. Then Jason's. Then Will Solace's. There was no doubt that if Frank were here he would want to go, but he was still at Camp Jupiter so Reyna could come.

"Five then." Nico said, his voice loud enough for everyone in the campfire to hear him. "When will we depart?" He asked, adressing the centaur. "No later than dawn. You must hurry if you hope to save the boy's life."

"Well then," Nico said to his accomplices. "We should get back to our cabins, then. We have a big day tomorrow." The five demigods walked off to their cabins. Once they were gone, a voice rang out through the camp. "Those brave idiots." Piper muttered. "They're going to get themselves killed."


	3. Chapter 3

The readhead girl was shaking. She was coughing and gasping and was turning green. Even the fire seemed to stare at her.

"Rachel?" Nico di Angelo heard Annabeth say. "Is everything alright?"

Hazel's hand shot out and grabbed Nico's. She leaned over and whispered, "Is this normal for her?"

Nico shook his head. "I've never seen her like this." Rachel started spewing smoke, which was usually normal normal for her, but this thime it was black.

No. No no no no no. Please no.

It couldnt be happening. It had only been a month since the war with Gaea had ended. Only thirty days. And here the oracle was again, but this wasn't the normal prophecy protacol.

She straightened and cackled in a voice that was definetely not hers. Hazel gasped and a girls voice screamed. She spun in a slow circle and surveyed everyone through pure black eyes. "You thought it was over, my little heroes? Think again!" Another cackle. "Here's the thing. We have a boy from your side. And his little girlfriend. You come in five days or he dies. Only send five people to come and get him. Only five. Then, maybe we'll kill you. Until then, see you in your nightmares!" The voice cackled again, and the smoke stopped.

Rachel collapsed, shivering. Hazel looked live she might cry. It was to soon, they had just lost people, only to lose some more?

Chiron cleared his throat, trying to fake confidence. "A quest then? To get some halfbloods which we will obviously need? Who wants to do it?"

No one raised their hands. Nico sighed. "Don't you dare!" Hazel whispered. "Well no one else will unless I do." Nico snapped back. "Fine!" Hazel whispered. "It doesn't even matter seeing if you're going I'm obviously coming with you," Nico sighed. "Fine." "Go right ahead, then."

Nico raised his hand.

Everyone let out their breaths. They were relieved this wasn't going to be them. "Who will ucompanie Mr. di Angelo on this quest?" Chiron asked the crowd.

Hazel's hand shot up. Then, suprisingly, three more. Nico's best friends. First Reyna's. Then Jason's. Then Will Solace's. There was no doubt that if Frank were here he would want to go, but he was still at Camp Jupiter so Reyna could come.

"Five then." Nico said, his voice loud enough for everyone in the campfire to hear him. "When will we depart?" He asked, adressing the centaur. "No later than dawn. You must hurry if you hope to save the boy's life."

"Well then," Nico said to his accomplices. "We should get back to our cabins, then. We have a big day tomorrow." The five demigods walked off to their cabins. Once they were gone, a voice rang out through the camp. "Those brave idiots." Piper muttered. "They're going to get themselves killed."


End file.
